It's Been Lovely, but I Really Have to Scream Now
by Sultan Peppershaker
Summary: Tia's new car is... kind of... altered. Once she finds out who did it... they're going to get it. Phil discovers something about a certain blond girl... Meanwhile, Pim plans to humiliate the Fashion Zombies... what else is new?
1. Breaking Cars At Breakneck Speeds

**Hello, my lovelies. I'm back, once again. My first story (which I might still add to) was (A) well received by you guys, and (B) a little on the sad side, so I'm writing this now. Enjoy it, if you want. I'm certainly not pressuring you to love it. I have a _vague _idea of where I'm going with this puppy, so just bear with me. Oh, and Hermione781- I liked the first chapter of JWA better, too. I could be really mean and make you guys really sad. I'm considering it (that's why I might still add to my first fic). Anyway, Phil of the Future doesn't belong to me. It's actually quite the opposite.

* * *

**

"Phil, don't," Keely said.

"Relax, Keely," Phil breathed. "It'll work."

"No it won't!"

"It'll slide right out!"

"It's not going to slide out," Keely muttered.

"Trust me, Keely. I've done it before."

"Ohh…" the two of them began. "Jenga!" they chorused as the tower of wooden blocks collapsed to the ground.

"I'm bored," a tired Tia said from the couch.

"How could you be bored? It's _your_ house!" Phil said.

"I know. That's _why_ I'm bored."

Phil sat silently, letting that sink in. "Oh… but you just got a new car," Phil said.

"Not just any car," Owen piped up. "A-"

"We've all heard it, Owen," Keely muttered. Owen nodded, and said nothing more.

"Come on," Tia said. "Let's go visit Via."

"I thought she was at work…" Phil mumbled.

"Yeah. She is. She works at Hot Topic, remember?"

"I thought she worked at Applebee's…"

"You're an idiot," Tia said matter-of-factly.

So the four hopped into Tia's new blue car, and drove off to Hot Topic.

"Hey, Tia," Via greeted her. "I'm getting off, in, like, ten minutes. Then we can go check out that sale at Abercrombie."

"Oh, hell no!" Keely shouted randomly. "I just remembered! We're going out for my sister's birthday! I can't go with!"

"That sucks for you," Phil said. "… OH… no! My dad wanted me to help with the… house…" He had actually wanted Phil to help with the time machine, but… he couldn't really say that in front of these people.

"Oh…" Tia said. "Listen, take my car, you guys. I'll just pick it up from your house, okay Keely?"

"Sure," Keely said, catching the keys Tia threw.

Owen gaped as Tia just gave the keys to her new car away. "You're just letting her _drive_ that?" he asked, completely blown away at the thought.

"Uh… yeah. We've been friends for a long time. I trust her."

Keely smiled as she hopped into the driver's seat. "Tia's short," she muttered as she moved the seat back.

"Well, let's go," Phil said.

Keely exited the parking lot, and reached a long straightaway. Before Phil knew what was happening, he saw the speedometer tip to 70... 75... 85.….. 100.…

"What are you doing?" Phil shouted.

"I don't know!"

"Oh, hell no!" Phil yelled, as flashing lights appeared in the rearview mirror.

"No! I can NOT get pulled over! This isn't my car!"

"Yeah… cops usually don't take to kindly to that kind of thing…"

Keely's mind raced. The cops were certainly too far away to get a reading on the license plate. She remembered Owen talking about a shop that he worked at a while ago, and how it would be empty at this time of day.

She saw the two warehouses, and swerved violently between them, narrowly avoiding crashing into them. She made several more sharp turns, then parked in an abandoned warehouse.

She turned off the ignition, and rested her head on the steering wheel. Phil exited the car. "That was close," he said as he shut the door.

Keely raised her head when she heard tapping on the window. "Keely! Get out here!" She exited the car and stood next to Phil. "This scratch," he said, gesturing to a large gray stripe where the paint had been scratched off, "can NOT be good!"

She took another look at the scratch, and took a deep breath. "Oh, fu-"

_Meet a boy named Phil_

_And his family_

_On vacation from_

_The twenty-second century_

_They've got a rented time machine_

_And they're on their way_

_To a time way, way, way back in the day_

_So now he's Phil, Phil of the Future_

_Keeping it together just as best as he can_

_Phil, Phil of the Future_

_He's the twenty-second century man!_

_On a holiday _

_Through history_

_But their final destination _

_Was a mystery_

_And something on_

_The time machine had blown_

_And so they ended up right here _

_In our time zone_

_So now he's Phil, Phil of the Future_

_Never knew in history just where he would land_

_Phil, Phil of the Future_

_He's the twenty-second century man!_

_Phil, Phil of the Future_

_He's the twenty-second century man!_

_

* * *

_

**You like? Reviews please me. I get a warm feeling in my stomach when I check my email and I see "FF review for your story." And when I'm happy, we all benefit. My stories get done faster (usually?), I think them through better, you guys get happier, you leave good reviews, and the Circle Of Life continues.**


	2. All Downhill From Here

**Alright, my friends. This is what I like to call a short chapter, also known as a transition chapter. I'm listening to Prince right now, just so you know. Anyway, that aside, you may think that there is no real point to this chapter. To be honest, there is a point. Now whether it's a _relevant_ point is a different story. You'll hopefully realize the point of this chapter later.

* * *

**

Phil grimaced as he looked at the wide strip of metal exposed beneath the paint of Tia's new car. "Yikes," was all he could manage to say.

" 'Yikes'?" Keely shouted. "Tia is going to eviscerate me when she figures out what happened! This is more than 'yikes'! This is 'Oh no, I'm going to get my brains blown against the ceiling!'" Keely was clearly stressed by the situation at hand.

"Maybe we could--"

"Cover it up!" Keely shouted. She rummaged through her purse, and found a dark blue makeup product in her bag that was nearly an exact match to the color of the car. "There," she said, when she finished.

"Impressive," Phil said. You couldn't even tell there was any scratch, unless you bent really close to it. "The cops haven't shown up… I guess we could get going."

Keely sighed as she jumped into the car. This was definitely the last time she was going to borrow somebody's car.

* * *

The two arrived at Keely's house, and agreed to hang out the next day, or possibly later that day. Phil walked over to his house, and Lloyd, as usual, was covered in ash from an explosion. "Sorry I'm late, Dad," Phil muttered. "I almost forgot."

"It's alright. We'll start again tomorrow morning. I think we'll be done about noon, so you'll be free to hang out with your friends…"

"Friends?" Pim asked, and was reminded of the effects of excessive fighting when Barbara held up the WIZRD.

"Alright, Dad," Phil said, and waited in his room, as he watched the Teslows leave their house. There really wasn't a whole lot to do around his place. At least with his friends he could have a good laugh. Eventually, he fell asleep, as he stayed up late the previous night.

He woke up about an hour later, and, having nothing better to do, moseyed on next door, smiling as he remembered a joke from school (Did you hear about the dyslexic agnostic insomniac? He stayed up all night wondering if there was a dog.).

He knocked on the door, and the girl he had been hiding his feelings from since the first time they met opened the door. "Hey, Phil," she said, smiling.

**Cliffy? Maybe, baby. I guess it depends on what you're thinking. I don't think anybody will really think this is a cliffhanger. I wouldn't think so either. But maybe I'm just playing mind games with you. As for Via, Tia, and Owen, you'll just have to be patient to learn their fate.**


	3. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Okay, my pretties, I decided to be somewhat nice, which I usually don't do. And so, I have reversed the order of chapters 3 and 4 (originally 4 and 3 respectively… wait, I'm confused…). Regardless, I so wanted to put this as chappie four and keep you guys in suspense as long as humanly possible, but I didn't have the guts to do it. I decided to be nice, 'cuz that's the kinda guy I wish I was. Well, my peeps, welcome to chapter three, entitled "Crazy Little Thing Called Love."

* * *

**

"Uh, come on in," Bonnie said, smiling.

"Is, uh, your sister upstairs?" Phil asked, returning her smile.

"Yeah. You can head on up there," she added. Phil thanked her, and walked up the stairs to Keely's room, grinning all the way. He decided to knock first.

"Come on in," Keely called. Phil entered. "Hey Phil," she greeted. "'Sup?"

"Nothing. Just decided to come over here, because I was bored."

Keely looked thoroughly offended. "You're bored, so you come over to _my_ house? Is that what I am to you?"

"No," Phil explained hurriedly, "that's not what I meant!"

Keely smiled. "Relax, Phil. I was just messing with your mind." Phil breathed a sigh of relief. He hated, I mean **_hated_** when Keely was mad at him.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing. I read that there's supposed to be an aurora in Alaska tomorrow, so maybe we could go SkyAk up--"

"What?" Phil turned around, and saw Bonnie standing in the doorway with a questioning look on her face.

"Keely… are you done with my Stellastarr CD yet?" Keely nodded (though Phil was somewhat distracted), and handed her the CD. "Thanks…" she said, a hint of curiosity in her voice. Regardless, she walked away.

"Phil…" Keely began.

"What?"

"How many times must I tell you to close the door behind you?"

"Sorry… I forgot. Can you forgive me?" he asked, giving her the most pathetic look he possibly could.

"…Fine. But I'm trying to keep your secret, and you're leaving doors open for people to hear you're…" Keely didn't want to say it, in case somebody else decided to barge in at that moment.

"Relax, Keel. Nobody's going to find out."

"Let's hope."

* * *

Phil and Keely were talking in the living room, Phil lying on the ground with his feet resting on the couch, and Keely sitting up, propped next to his feet. Keely's mom had gone to sleep already. 

"So, Philly-Willy," Keely teased, "do you have a girlfriend?"

"Keely, you know I'd tell you if I had a girlfriend…" Phil muttered.

"Do you have a crush on somebody?"

"Mebe…" Phil muttered.

Keely gasped. "Tellmetellmetellmetellmetellmetellmetellme!"

Phil sighed. "I don't know, Keely. I mean… it's not really like she'd go out with me. It's like… when you want…" Phil tried to think of an example Keely would understand. "…a really expensive pair of shoes-"

"Like Prodda?" Keely asked, thoroughly excited at the mention of footwear (I'm reasonably sure I spelled that wrong.)

"Exactly. But you know you can't afford it… but you really want 'em. You know what I'm saying?"

Keely nodded. "So you're saying it isn't important enough to tell me?"

"Exactly." Keely nodded. Still… she only wanted Phil happy. She could've tried to give him the hookup… if it was somebody else, that is.

"What about you, Tessie?" Phil asked.

Keely just smiled mysteriously. Then her smile faltered. "I forgot to fix that scratch…" she muttered. "You have to help me with that!"

Phil had entirely forgotten about Tia's abused car. "We'll just… call some auto shop in the morning… They're probably all closed by now…"

Bonnie, who was descending the staircase, asked, "So Tia's car got scratched up?"

"Paint got chipped off," Keely said, as Phil looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie smirked. "You guys… need connections." She went back upstairs, forgetting why she had came down in the first place. Phil, however, figured that she might be just what they need, and went upstairs after her, telling Keely he'd be gone for a minute.

He knocked on her door, and she told him to come in. "What connections were you talking about?" Phil asked.

"I know a guy who could fix up that scratch like _that_," Bonnie said, snapping her fingers.

"Really? Could he? Could you get him to do it?"

"Yeah. On one condition…"

"Sure. How much?"

Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows. "No. I mean… you have to go on a date. With me."

* * *

**A/N- GASP! Well, be sure to stay tuned for my next chappie, entitled "The Burden." Read and review! You know the procedure. ...sorry, the real Violet Parr... but don't hate me because I'm not a HemoPheelyac. I like the whole concept of Pheely, but... not a HemoPheelyac. It seems people like the title of this story. I'm glad. That makes me smile.**


	4. The Burden

**The Burden**

**Hello. Welcome back to story time with Uncle Peppershaker. If you're just tuning in (from another planet), then hopefully you're up to date with this story. If not, why are you reading chapter five first? Anyway, as you'll notice, I made Keely's sister Bonnie, again. I find that's pretty refreshing. It's like, if the story calls for "Keely Sister 1," then that's who's going to come up. Um… anyway… Kinda lost my train of thought… well, if I remember what I was going to say, it'll show up in the next A/N. Oh, and to any of you who have author/story alert, my computer had a brain malfunction or something, because one of those fancy separator lines came out as some unintelligible dribble. For that I'm sorry.

* * *

**

"Hello, Pimple," Candida gave Pim the usual greeting.

"Candida…" Pim muttered bitterly. Then she noticed the attachment to her arm. "What's _that_?"

"Oh, this is Gerard. From the _ninth grade_," she emphasized the last part. In most schools, Herbert G. Wells Jr./Sr. High included, it was a big deal when a 'sevvie' got a date with a ninth grader. Then again… Candida was popular. And most guys agreed she was pleasant on the eyes. "And your boyfriend is… Oh, wait. You don't _have_ a boyfriend!" Candida laughed as she and Gerard walked away.

Pim started mumbling about Candida, and continued to mumble for the rest of the day.

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Phil called out, "I'll get it!" On the other side of the door stood Seth and Owen. "Hey," he greeted them. "C'mon in." 

They entered, and Seth asked, "So, what's up?"

Phil sighed. "Can I tell you guys a secret?" They nodded. He took another deep breath, and continued. "Uh, you know Tia's car, right?" Again, the two nodded. "Well… funny story, true story, when she lent it to Keely and I…" Phil proceeded to tell all about what had happened with Tia's car. "…But Bonnie knows a guy who could fix it up, so… hopefully Tia will never know."

"You…" Owen started, "…scratched Tia's car?" Phil nodded, and Owen looked like he was going to faint.

"It's all good, though," Phil added.

"So what are you giving Bonnie?" Seth queried.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on," Seth muttered, "what, did you give her money?" Phil shook his head. "Did you hook her up with one of your friends." Phil responded no again.

Owen frowned. They all knew that Bonnie wasn't the type to do favors out of the goodness in her soul. "Well, she wouldn't be doing it because she likes you," Owen reasoned, laughing.

Phil remained silent.

"Oh!" Seth gasped. "She likes you! Oh, _man!_ …So what are you doing for her?"

"I'm going out on a date with her. Friday night…"

"You like her?" Owen asked.

Phil tilted his head to the side. "…Yeah…"

"Stud!" Owen cheered.

"I was going to ask her out, anyway," Phil said. "But this makes things easier."

* * *

Keely picked up the phone. "Hello?" 

"Hey girl," Tia said on the other line.

"Hey, Tia. What's up?"

"Listen… I kind of have some stuff to do for the rest of the week… So… I won't be able to pick up the car until Sunday…"

"Really? That's _great_!"

"What?"

Keely realized her mistake. "… Great that you told me that… I mean--"

"Spare me, Keels. Anyway…"

"What do you have to do?" Keely asked, wondering why she was blessed with extra time to fix the car.

"Well… I have to run a few errands, for some people…"

"You got grounded, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Tia replied.

"Figures…"

* * *

A ring of the doorbell brought Keely back from the land of semi-consciousness. She opened it, and there stood Phil. "Hey," she said. "Come on in." 

Phil smiled, and stepped in.

"Phil, thank you _so much_ for getting Bonnie to get Jared to fix the car!" Keely said, giving him a hug so tight he was afraid that he'd asphyxiate.

"No problem Keely," he wheezed. She released him from her death-grip, and he rubbed his sides, wincing.

"So… what are you doing for her?" Keely asked.

Phil sighed. "Okay, promise you won't get mad, or anything… and I know this might be a little awkward for you, but… I promised to go out with her…" Phil winced, preparing to be struck by a Keely hand or something like that.

He opened his eyes, and she was smiling at him. "Phil," she said warmly (_hoping her sheer disappointment was well concealed_), "I don't care if you want to go out with my sister… If that makes you happy, then by all means, go ahead and date her!"

"You… You mean that?" Phil asked, jovially.

"Yes," Keely reassured him. "It's totally cool with me."

Phil now gave Keely a bear hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" he cheered.

Keely knew she shouldn't really care. But she did. She knew she should've been happy for Phil. But she wasn't. She should've wanted him to be as happy as possible as long as he was trapped in this time. If he had to date Bonnie to be happy, then she shouldn't stop him. It was his _vacation_, after all.

But still, a burning feeling that did not come from indigestion settled at the pit of her stomach.

* * *

**A brand new shiny nickel to the person who reviews this chapter first! Stay tuned for my next chapter, whose working title is "Early Sunsets Over Monroeville." And remember that I accept anonymous reviews! I need the support to feel happy, you guys!**


	5. Early Sunsets Over Monroeville

**Okay, I just took a fifteen minute break from when I finished the other chapter, so that's plenty of time. I look forward to reading your reviews, you know, so don't be afraid to write one. Hooray! I just got reviews! (I'm just now putting the finishing touches on!) So three cheers for you reviewers and readers...**

**Hm... Sorry, Teej (I love that-- the notasadmirableasthou) about the AJ/Raviv mental pictures... "She likes walking under the moonlight, AJ Michalka... He likes spending time next to the fire, Ricky Ullman... He likes to watch, Sultan Peppershaker." Just kidding, by the way. I don't do that. You have an active imagination though... There wasn't any contact between them in chappies 3 or 4... I guess you can congratulate me, on account of the fact that you just did. :) Rock on, GoldCatMaster. Rock on and keep reviewing!**

**Hey, sponkier. Glad to have your support. You've been reading my stuff since Just Walk Away, haven't you? That rocks. Thanks for the love! **

**Hooray! Pheelyfan is rich! A shiny new nickel for you... Glad that my dialogue doesn't sound as forced to you guys as it does to me... Anyway, all of you people... just keep on keepin on, and keep on reading and reviewing!

* * *

**

Keely looked out at the sunset from the top of a hill, the sun coloring the sky a magnificent orange.

Something about the sunset always calmed her. She wasn't sure what it was about it. It just was so… refreshing to be away from all the chaos. It wasn't often that she needed to come up here, so when she did, there was usually something huge bugging her. She knew what it was that was on her mind that forced her to come up here. She knew what it was, but she wasn't sure why it was what it was that made her come up there.

I mean, best friends aren't supposed to get _jealous_ when their best friend gets a date, but that's exactly what Keely was feeling. It drove her mad to realize that she might actually get attached _in that way_ to him, considering the situation he was in.

Keely knew he was eventually going to have to leave them. She knew that if Bonnie and Phil were serious about each other, and then Phil just had to leave to return to his home time… Well, Bonnie would become very depressed. She didn't have a good history of breakups.

_Not that there's such a thing as a good goodbye_, Keely Renée Teslow thought.

Maybe that was why she felt so… weird about them. She knew that Phil was going to leave. Bonnie didn't. It was natural to be protective to people close to you.

But something told her it wasn't just because he would be bidding them _adieu _eventually. It didn't fit right.

_I mean, if Bonnie and Phil even _loved_ each other… and Phil had to leave… I should be happy for them. I mean, protection would seem to be a reasonable explanation. If they really loved each other, Bonnie would probably go for a cemetery drive… but there's just something that doesn't make sense about it… something that doesn't fit._

She wouldn't be happy for them.

As sad as it is, she knew it was true. She wouldn't even be happy for them.

But saying she loved him would make things harder, at best.

No… she would have to be happy for them.

But if she had the guts to put it to them… to him…

If Phil moved back… Keely knew she'd be crushed, to say the least. It saddened her to know that he _had_ to move back. She knew that he'd have to hurt her.

If he had to tell Bonnie he was leaving… well, if Bonnie really cared about him… she was fairly sure people would notice she'd be affected. If she absolutely _loved_ him, she knew they'd notice. It's pretty hard not to notice a corpse in her bed.

She shook her head. No, not even this early sunset could take her mind off of what was happening. The shadows cast by the setting sun reminded her of back-stabbing silhouettes, the orange glow of the sky did nothing to calm her feelings. She left the hill that divided Pickford from Monroeville, still feeling as lost and confused as ever.

* * *

Phil sighed in contentment as he walked along the sidewalk. The sun was nearly set, turning the sky a brilliant pinkish color near the horizon. 

He was quite pleased with himself. He had thought that asking Bonnie out on a date would be much harder.

Philip Lloyd Diffy laughed, realizing that he actually hadn't asked anything at all.

But part of him felt bad about it. He knew exactly why, too… He'd have to tell her goodbye, eventually… But would anyone notice? But would anyone care?

He knew people would do both… but he knew there wouldn't be a terribly large amount that did. Keely? Yeah, she'd care. How could she not? Owen, Seth… they'd notice… they'd be a little upset… Tia and Via would help Keely cope. But Bonnie?

Bonnie was a different issue entirely. He wasn't sure how much she liked him. He didn't want to kill her by saying goodbye to her… but he wasn't even sure if she'd be affected. If she didn't even like him, it would simplify things. But what if she loved him? He couldn't kill her like that if she loved him. Before he pulled the trigger… her eyes, so stained, so vacant… after he's gone… everybody counting her among the living, as her body remains, as her soul escapes. Then again, if she didn't care …it'd change nothing.

But if she remembered him later… _our memories defeat us, _he thought… She would learn that, eventually. Keely already had learned that much… he knew that.

Whatever happened to the days when holding hands was perfect as life? They were so far away, now… Phil wished there was an easy way to go through this. But… he had to accept that there wasn't anybody who knew what he was going through.

The days were very short, at this time of year. The sunsets, however, lasted a long time. It was plenty of time for you to think about your life. Some would say too much time. Others say there's never _enough_ time. Phil was one of the latter. Given his situation, nobody blamed him. Life was difficult enough to be a teenager. It was another thing to be a teenager lost in the past.

Nobody knew exactly what he was going through. He sighed, realizing that nobody could help him. Still, this twilight stroll helped with his feelings a little. He realized that if he left, he'd never really be gone from the ones that loved him… the ones he loved. He breathed deeply, the aroma of autumn foliage wafting through the air, the pinkish colored sky reminding him with every step, that in the end, they'd all fall apart- just like the leaves… but he knew they'd be reunited again. They just had to abandon their fear of falling… He smiled, looking as the sun set below the mountains that divided the towns of Monroeville and Pickford.

* * *

Bonnie smiled as she sat on the roof, looking up at the starry, starry night. This time tomorrow, she'd be having dinner with Phil… and hopefully figure out a few things about him. 

Bonnie Camille Teslow frowned at the thought of Phil being to shy to open up to her about his true feelings. If he was going to open up, she figured that it would be to her…

But maybe she had been hit on the head one too many times.

But Bonnie had heard a lot of Phil possibly leaving from Keely. She didn't want him to leave. Bonnie knew how he felt about her… He'd end his days in a hail of bullets with her. …But if he did leave, would she be shocked by the last thing he said? Bonnie wasn't sure.

Bonnie was concerned about Keely. Keely was a really nice person. Hell, you could slit her throat and she'd apologize for bleeding on your new shirt. But Keely seemed like she'd been a little empty for a while now, maybe about two weeks. Bonnie, though… she wasn't quite the same. She wouldn't front a scene for anything. That's just the way she was.

But it was hard to say Keely was shaken… she seemed upbeat… it's just the subtler things that Bonnie noticed. Things that anyone else could think are perfectly normal, Bonnie noticed.

But surely Keely knew, right? Surely she knew that, even if Phil moved away, living is the hardest part? After that, they'd be together. Then again… maybe Keely _didn't _realize that.

Perhaps it was just because she was too busy concentrating on Phil, but she hadn't noticed why Keely was so upset for the past fortnight. Keely knew that Bonnie was protecting her… but Keely was never aware that her life could change in a second… And Bonnie smiled, perfectly aware of that, as she tore her eyes away from Monroeville, and climbed back into her window.

**Well, there you have it. Chapter five. The next chapter will be Friday (In the story, not reality!) Anywho, reviews make me feel happy. I am not warm and fuzzy, and reviews are practically a plush bear made by grandma. So, I look forward to getting your reviews. Until next time… Oh, and by the way... two more things. One, Early Sunsets Over Monroeville is a great song, anybody who's heard it should know that, and two... does anybody know who did the other chapters named after songs? ('All Downhill From Here,' 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love,' 'The Burden,' and 'Early Sunsets Over Monroeville'?)**


	6. It’s Not A Side Effect Of The Cocaine

**"It's Not A Side Effect Of The Cocaine, I Am Thinking It Must Be Love."**

**This quite possibly is my favorite chapter title. ;) And I still kept the trend of chapters named after songs alive! I'm somewhat cool! Anyway, I need to tell you guys again that anybody who reads, whether or not you review, is much appreciated. But, as you can see, I've been responding to my reviewing friends, so you just might get your screen name or something written into a story. Three cheers for national exposure! Anyway… I know I should be working on my homework now, but I just was thinking about where I could go with my story at school, and I need to get it down. Besides, I can do homework at 5:30 in the morning. No big deal.

* * *

**

Phil let out a huge breath as he fixed the collar on his shirt in the mirror. Tonight was the night that he and Bonnie would officially go out… and when he asked her on a second date (_at least, he assumed he had the guts to do it_), they'd officially become a couple. The mere thought of his first girlfriend being somebody so perfect was electrifying. Not even one of Pim's diabolical schemes could ruin this night… Not that that would've excused one of Pim's diabolical schemes to be executed.

Phil walked down the stairs, whistling to himself.

"Where are you off to?" Barbara asked. Phil forgot that he had yet to tell his parents about the date.

"I have a date…" Phil explained.

"With who?" Barbara asked, with a strong suspicion of who it was.

"Bonnie," Phil said, with a smile. Well, there went Barbara's theory.

"Well, have fun," she called to him. Phil was sure he would.

He knocked on the Teslow door at precisely 7:00. The sun had already set, and Phil wondered if it was at all possible that the moonlight made Bonnie look even _more_ beautiful.

As crazy as it seemed, he strongly suspected it was true.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"You know it," she said, smiling at him. Something about her smile made him so… happy to be alive. Almost as if a light was born deep within her.

The two of them walked down the sidewalk, arms linked at the elbow. Phil would drift off occasionally, but when he came back to his senses, he found he was inexplicably glancing sideways at Bonnie's blue-green eyes.

Phil was a little worried that there had been minimal conversation on the way there, but when they settled into the table near the window at Alla Luce del Sole, Bonnie seemed to become a little more talkative.

"Why did you go on this date with me, Phil?" she asked.

Phil was somewhat surprised at this question. He remained silent, wondering if this was some sort of secret code of girls. When he figured it was pretty safe to assume she was genuinely curious, he answered. "Well, Bonnie," he started, "I really like you. When I first met you, you were really nice… really funny, really caring…" Blushing slightly, he finally added, "Really cute," in a quieter voice.

Bonnie's cheeks flushed at the last addition to his statement. She had been expecting him to tell her that he was helping Keely… but this was certainly a refreshing turn of events.

"Why did _you _want to go out with _me_?" Phil asked.

"I just… wanted to see how you felt…" Bonnie said. She was sure that she was right at first, but now, she had doubts about her theory. But if this was the cost, then she'd gladly accept the charges.

Phil nodded. The rest of the dinner went by without event.

* * *

On the walk home, Phil was the first to speak. "Bonnie… have you ever heard of the saying, 'Things do not change, we change'?"

"Yes. Henry David Thoreau said that," Bonnie replied, wondering where he was going with this.

"Have you ever really thought about that? I mean, like, have you ever thought of yourself in…" Phil sighed, as he was forced to use this word. "The future? Or… like, what you'll think about other people?"

Bonnie sighed. She understood. "Phil… I try not to think of things like that. People change every day. It's natural. I know that."

"But I mean, long term. Like… have you ever thought that one day… say, your sister might stop liking one of her friends? Hypothetically, let's say that Tia and Keely stop talking to each other… What would you do about that? Have you ever considered that?"

Again, Bonnie sighed. "Phil… I don't know how I'll feel about you in a few years… I don't know how you'll feel about me in a few years… We're different people every day… Look up at the stars, Phil." Phil did so. "The light from some of these stars… takes years to reach us. One day, we may look up, and discover that one of them is gone. But while that star just disappeared to us, it would've actually been gone for several years. I don't want that to happen to any of us, Phil. I don't want to turn around, and see that my life had disappeared overnight… The fact that two people can grow distant without knowing it is terrible. And once their star is gone… It'll never come back."

Phil understood, and nodded. "Well," he said, after a few minutes of silence. "We're here."

They walked up the porch, and stood in front of the door. Neither of them knows how long they remained lost in each other's eyes, but for that moment, they felt like they were finally at peace. Like nothing could bring them down.

They slowly started leaning towards each other.

But a loud crash brought them quickly apart. A rather startled looking cat rushed around the corner and jumped into Bonnie's arms. Phil and Bonnie's eyes locked, and the couple laughed nervously.

"Um," Phil muttered, "so… is tomorrow night free for you?"

"Tomorrow night would be great," Bonnie smiled. She entered her house. A rather awkward ending to an otherwise great night.

Phil walked to his own house. While it wasn't what he wanted, he felt they had made quite a connection. And he wouldn't trade that for anything.

* * *

**If you'll notice, there is a reference to one of my favorite stories by element90, Becoming Who We Are. Anyway, I'm sure you guys will respond, because that's the kind of people you are!**


	7. Don’t Phunk With My Heart

**Hey, my lovelies. I would love to keep writing my story until my fingers slowly rot, but then (A) you wouldn't be able to read any future (there's that pun again!) stories from me, and (B), I need to watch _Lost_, so this'll probably be my last chappie for tonight. Then tomorrow at school, I'll think, "Hm. What could I do for the next chapter?"**

**the real Violet Parr- Hooray! So you're NOT a HemoPheelyac! That's cool that you weren't so totally offended. I guess I'm writing this better than I thought. I haven't received any non Pheely related complaints! **

**Oh, by the way, GoldCatMaster, I was reading your profile, and I agree with you. There has to be life out there in the universe. I think that the most obvious sign that there _is _intelligent life out there is that they haven't come _here_. ;)

* * *

**

Phil showed up at the Teslow house (to hang out with Keely) at about noon.

"Philly-Willy!" she said, when he walked in. "So… how did the big _date_ go?"

Phil smiled. "It went well. We're going out again tonight."

"Kewlious." (**A/N: Three Cheers to evilhappybunyalym22 for that phrase.**) "Come on up," Keely added.

They walked into her room, and Phil heard water running. "Is there a leak or something?" he asked, looking around.

"No. My sister's using my shower since the one in the hall needs to get a new showerhead…"

Phil pushed the thought of Bonnie taking a shower out of his mind as quickly as possible. "I didn't know you had your own shower… anyway, I was thinking maybe tomorrow afternoon we could go bowling with Via, Seth, Owen, and Tia…"

"That'd rock," Keely said, after wondering if she was doing anything on Sunday… aside from returning Tia's car, which was at the shop at that moment. As another thought came to her mind, she piped up. "Hey, Phil, I saw somebody that looked freakishly like you on the Disney Channel yesterday. It was in the movie Pixel Perfect… He played Roscoe… Ricky something…"

"I think you need to lie down, Keel," Phil said.

"No! He looked so much like you!" Keely protested.

The door to Keely's bathroom opened, and a towel-wearing Bonnie stepped out. Phil's jaw nearly dropped. "Keely… where's your damn hairdryer?"

"Oh… Mom stole it. I'll get it…"

Bonnie stepped back into the bathroom, and closed a different set of doors, these doors leaving space both at the bottom and top to see past, so Phil could see the towel drop around her feet a few seconds later. "Oh, boy…" he muttered. He eventually forced himself to look away, somehow.

Keely came back in a few seconds later, and held the hairdryer over the top opening of the doors. Later, Bonnie came back out (FULLY CLOTHED), and said to Phil, "I'll see you later, 'kay?" Phil nodded.

"What does it usually smell like after she gets out of the shower?" Phil wondered.

"Uh," Keely said, "what kind of question is that?"

Phil widened his eyes. "I said that _out loud_?" Keely nodded. "What? I was just curious…"

"Pretty weird thing to be curious about…"

"It's not like I…" Phil thought for a particularly strange example. "…find an attraction to her feet!" (**Anybody watch _Family Guy_ here? If so, you'll get that reference, what with Quagmire…**)

"Whatever, Phil."

"I'm just saying that you're going to have to accept that we're going out!"

"I can accept that! Phil, it's cool that you like my sister, but could you at least talk to _me _when we hang out? Because if you want to only talk about Bonnie, I'm not sure I wanna hang out with you…"

For a reason unknown to either of them, Phil snapped at her. "If you don't like me talking about your sister, then maybe we _shouldn't _hang out!"

"Fine! I don't need your friends! I've got my own!" Keely shouted at him, standing up.

Phil stood up as well… though, it wasn't really that intimidating, considering that Keely was about three inches taller than him at the moment. He looked into her eyes. "Fine. I'll leave."

"Then go!"

Phil walked out of their house, pausing a bit at the doorway…then continuing to his house.

* * *

**Read and Review! Or Phil will get mad and break up with my story!**


	8. It Always Rains On A Picnic

**Good job everyone. I got six reviews between last night and 2:45 PM today. Glad to see you're reviewing!**

**Three Cheers for koolishcutie112092 ya hit the nail right on the head! At least I'm not the only one that knows Aly's middle name. I was afraid that I was becoming a little… weird about it and/or her.**

**My thanks to sponkier- yeah… I do enjoy writing stories. By the way, when you said that you liked that saying, did you mean "Things do not change, we change," or "It's Not A Side Effect Of The Cocaine, I'm Thinking It Must Be Love,"? Or was it something else that I missed?Just curious. I like both of them.**

**roxy-sweetie93-- I felt that it was time that we saw a romance ficcy that wasn't totally Pheely. Ya know what I'm saying? **

**Pathos of the Skies- Yay! I'm appreciated! Sorry I wasn't able to update earlier. School can really be a pain… What with the legality of it all..**

**Anyway everybody, here is my next chapter, named after a Modest Mouse song.

* * *

**

"_Well," Phil breathed, as the light from the front porch shone on them. "Goodnight, Keely." Before leaving, though, Phil leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips._

_When he left, _Bonnie said, "Goodnight, Phil."

_Boy, did I actually think that_? Keely thought. _Phil's cute, but did I just imagine him kissing _me_ instead of Bonnie_?

Keely had been drifting in and out of sleep on the couch when Bonnie and Phil walked up to the door. When they came, she snapped awake, and noticed their shadows from the lights across the street on the wall.

Bonnie entered the house and turned on the light, causing Keely's hands to fly to her eyes to shield them. "Hey," Bonnie said to her, moving her feet so she could sit down.

"Hey," Keely muttered, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "How'd your date with… him go?"

"It was amazing! He… but I'm sure you don't want to hear about it…"

"No, go on," Keely insisted, and Bonnie regaled her with a tale of the whole night, how he had taken her to the top of a tall hill where it was so clear, you could see every star, how they'd shared their first kiss under the starlight with a view of the entire city, how great a kisser he was…

"And then we came back here," she ended, simply. Keely nodded, and laid her head down again. After a long pause, she added, "This isn't weird for you, is it? I mean, my dating your best friend?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Keely laughed. "I think it's great… Though…"

"Though what?"

"I mean… I wouldn't really consider him my best friend. I mean, even when Tia gets a boyfriend, she's able to hang out with me…"

"Well, you threw him out of the house earlier today…" Keely regarded Bonnie suspiciously. "I heard you shouting at him. I'm willing to bet most of the street did, too."

"Well… he just got so mad at me... I mean, all he was talking about was you, and I was getting a little sick of it. If I wanted to hear about you, I'd go to Mom." In an eerie imitation of her mother, she squawked, "_Why don't you try and act more like your sister_?"

"He was talking about _me_?" Bonnie asked. Keely nodded. "Wow…"

"I mean… it's cool that you two are a couple now, but… I mean, we never hang out anymore. I just wish that he'd at least remember that he's supposed to remember his friends."

"He hasn't forgotten about you," Bonnie whispered, so quietly that Keely didn't hear a thing.

Keely sighed. She really wanted Bonnie to be happy. Bonnie hadn't ever really had a meaningful relationship with a guy, and she knew that Phil was something special. Phil had seemed so ecstatic when Keely said she didn't care if they went out. She couldn't deprive them of their happiness, no matter what she felt about the situation. Still… maybe it would be best to tell Bonnie the truth.

"Bonnie… If you're going to develop a serious relationship with Phil… maybe you should know the truth about him…"

"Can the truth wait, Keely? I need to take a shower…"

Keely sighed. "I guess…" The truth could wait until Bonnie got out of the shower… But when Bonnie came out, Keely was fast asleep, and Bonnie didn't want to wake her. She'd simply learn 'the truth' in the morning, so long as she reminded Keely about what she was going to tell her…

* * *

**Ta-dow. Chapter complete. More reviews means better chapters- without guidance from you guys, what will I do?**


	9. Careless Whisper

**Careless Whisper (So Sick of Being Tired, So Tired of Being Sick)**

**Wow. JuGgALeTTe4LiFe just sent me four reviews. Awesome. I just updated chapter 8 about four minutes ago, and I'm just about dying because my cat just released a foul odor. Anyway, here's chapter 9. Careless Whisper.

* * *

**

It might have been an ordinary day. In fact, it probably _was_ an ordinary day. Nothing was really too strange. Keely just stumbled. But she realized something that day.

As much as she liked Phil, she _couldn't_ like him until he apologized for exploding at her.

Nothing much even really happened. Keely was on her way to Honors English, and somebody simply had left their books out away from their locker. She stumbled over them, and braced for impact.

But she never hit the ground.

When she looked up, Phil had caught her before she landed. "You alright?" he asked her. She was extremely relieved to see that he was at least talking to her. She nodded.

Phil set her back up right, but… something having Keely in his arms made him feel good… feel…

Feel like she had forgiven him. He remembered that she was still mad at him. She probably would've rather fallen down.

Lying in Phil's arms felt so _right_ to Keely. There was something about this boy… something she couldn't place. She just knew that Bonnie was quite possibly the luckiest girl alive at that moment.

"Phil," she said. "You worry too much."

"What? I was just wondering if you were okay. I'm worried because one of my friends nearly fought linoleum and lost."

"That's your problem, Phil. You care too much. You shouldn't. We're fighting, remember?"

Somehow, that was a difficult concept to grasp. "I know…" Phil said, and walked away, hanging his head. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Keely," he whispered.

Keely's spine tingled at that moment. She had no explanation for the feeling, but… it felt like something had fallen back into place.

Still… despite the fact they were fighting, Keely smiled. Phil's arms felt so right.

His arms felt like home. She never ran away from home…

* * *

**Tadow! I just busted this chappie out in… lemme see… eleven minutes! Yea me! Anyway, my lovelies, rejoice, for I just thought of another story possibility. Don't worry, though, I'll finish this one first! Sorry it's so short, by the way...**


	10. Time Of Your Life

**Hey guys! Lotsa reviews in the past few hours. Hooray for you guys!**

**inuyashaandkagomefanforev- It's always nice to hear that I'm evil, even though I already know it. Yes, I'm proud to say that most of my chappies are named after songs. 2-New Found Glory: 3 -Queen: 4-Dropkick Murphys: 5-My Chemical Romance: 6-Fallout Boy: 7-Black Eyed Peas.And yes, you may have some issues if you want. I don't care if you can spell if my story is on your favs list. Oh, yes! I'm glad you noticed the kinkyness of the opening of chapter one. That's like, my all time favorite joke of mine.**

**AC- Three cheers for the censors! That is also one of my favorite gags- "Oh, fu--" Chuckles, guffaws, laughs. ;) Thanks for the reviews! Bonnie is younger (just like AJ Michalka's younger... sighs... hottie...) I did rather enjoy writing that part, where Phil just sees the towel fall around her feet from behind the door, too... had to keep it appropriate, so that was all he saw... **

**the real Violet Parr- You're just going to wait and see if it's a Pheely, aren'tcha? I know, I'm evil, and all that stuff... Yea!**

**Pathos of the Skies- Ta-dow is right! Um, lemme do the math, here. So, I released (including this chappie!) seven chapters in the past… 27 hours, minus, what six hours for school, and about seven for sleep… 7 chapters in 14 hours! Wow. That's a lot of writing. I just realized that. Hooray! I have awesomeness with the short and sweet chapters! Hm… my spell check isn't correcting 'awesomeness.' I didn't know that was a word. So you _do _learn something new every day!**

**sponkier- Just got your review right now. Whoa… that's weird, because I was looking on the internet for quotes to make myself sound smarter, and I saw that Thoreau quote, then I read it in that story summary, and you just heard it in English? That's too weird… Something fishy is afoot. Oh, by the way, I'm reading one of your stories right now (while writing, eating, and listening to music). "Slipped Away-" (it's a good story people, when you finish this chappie, you'd do well to check it out!). Well, reading again, actually. I already read it before. I wanted to again. I know, I read the sad story… I have issues. I'm actually loaning some to inuyashaandkagomefanforev. If you want some issues, ask, people!**

**Wow, long author note. But that means you guys are reviewing more. Wow, I'll stop rambling. I just feel important. It's not a feeling I often have.**

A young blond girl and her chocolate-eyed boyfriend sat on an old terrace, watching the waves wash onto the beach. The sun was reflected in the water, and the sky was a hazy orange. A few clouds hovered near the horizon, so distant from the two teenagers sitting on a few old chairs.

The two remained silent, taking in the environment around them. He'd eventually steal a glance at her, and they'd both start to giggle if she caught him in the act.

They said very little to each other. There was little that needed to be said. But perhaps that wasn't the reason for the deafening silence between them. Maybe they were both too ashamed to tell the other about their thoughts.

Perhaps the boy was too ashamed of what had happened earlier that day. He'd simply caught his friend from hitting the ground. It seemed simple enough, but there was something about that moment, something about her eyes that told him something about her. Something he hadn't noticed about her before.

At first the boy dismissed this thought. But the more he thought about it, the more it began to make sense. He hadn't seen it before, but when he looked into the gaping holes in the front of her face, he saw something in her soul. He learned something about her that day.

Meanwhile, the girl was thinking the opposite. She was thinking if she could possibly be _wrong_ about her sister. In fact, that was what started this whole imbroglio. She wondered if she was right about her sister.

She wondered how the boy and her sister felt about each other.

"Phil?" Bonnie piped up.

"Yeah?"

"Is something bothering you?"

"No…"

Bonnie didn't elaborate any further. She had been having doubts about her theory from the first date. _I really like you… you were really nice, really caring… really cute…_ Maybe he didn't care about Keely in the way she assumed he did.

Bonnie had asked Phil out purely in the interest of helping her sister, at first. But now that she started to spend time with him, she realized why Keely felt the way she did. Phil was purely amazing. She had begun to fall a little for Phil during the time they spent together.

And part of her knew it was wrong. Part of her felt guilty.

But still… she wasn't sure about how _Phil_ felt about _Keely _back then.

Apparently, now she knew. But she still couldn't shake that nagging feeling from her. She tried to console herself with the fact that Phil had chosen to date her instead of Keely. But she also realized that maybe he started to really like her only after she asked him out.

Bonnie sighed, and looked up at Phil. He locked eyes with her, and it seemed that they had to say nothing else. They merely understood. That kind of thing can happen if you really care about somebody, if you really have a deep connection with them.

You simply understand.

**Hooray! Semi long chapter. Anyway, read and review.**


	11. An Honest Mistake

**Hey hey hey! Wow… Emma Barrows just sent, like, ten reviews. Oh well- better to start reviewing late than never! Thanks for the support.**

**element90- Don't hate me for that quote. It's just that… well, (A) it fit so perfectly, and (B) it's not like I just didn't give you credit for it anyway. Yeah, people, you should definitely read "Becoming Who We Are" by element90. It's on my favs list, and there isn't too much on my favs list. Maybe it's because I expect too much from writers… Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I'm trying to crank this baby out as fast as I can, but it's kinda hard because I have to drawthe Monster from Frankensteinfor English (according to the description in the book), and I can't draw worth a damn. **

**Pathos of the Skies- Wow. I usually consider that that's a good sign, if I'm able to make you really get emotional about a character. Thanks for the Support (With a capital S and a small 'upport'!)! But don't you think that the car crash is a little excessive? To each their own, I guess...**

**inuyashaandkagomefanforev- I'm officially freaked out. Chapter 13's title is "Because of Me." So... wow.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews you guys! Have I told you how awesome you are!**

Keely sat on her bed, twirling a cane between her fingers, staring absent-mindedly at the ground. The Halloween dance was coming up soon, and she still hadn't gotten a date for it yet. She was fairly sure she never would, but hey, whoever said you had to have a date in order to go to a dance?

Still, she wasn't consoled by the fact that nobody had asked her.

Bonnie knocked on her door, and entered.

"Oh, Bonnie," Keely said, remembering a promise she had made her. "I need to tell you about Phil…"

"Me first," Bonnie said. She sighed, searching for where to begin. "When… When I asked Phil out on that date… I never really intended anything to happen between us."

Keely remained silent. Bonnie continued, "I mean, it was so desperately obvious that you liked him, and you seemed so obviously desperate… I asked why he went out with me, and he said he liked me… But yesterday… I realized that… he wasn't telling the truth--"

"He doesn't like you?" Keely asked.

"Well… he could tell you about that, but… I think that he might have feelings for you... I realized that yesterday. That's all I have to say." Bonnie quickly left, before Keely could tell her his secret.

Soon after Bonnie left, another knock came at Keely's door. "Come on in," Keely called.

Pim stepped in. "Listen, Blondie," she began. "I know that I haven't been exactly nice to you since we've been here, but… I need your help."

"Go ahead," Keely said. She was so depressed, she was even willing to help Pim.

Obviously, that surprised Pim. "Wow. Okay, you know Candida?" Keely nodded. "Well, she's taking Gerard to the dance. But _I_ have to break them up. So I need you to… distract Gerard."

"Like, hit on him?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Just, for, like, two minutes."

Keely nodded. "I think I can do that."

Pim clapped, and left to her house, where she opened up a manual the size of the phonebook, and began to study for the test of humiliating the Fashion Zombie Ringleader. She would only be able to control Candida for about a minute until she started to resist the mind control… and that was just step one…

**Hm… didn't get started till late tonight. Sorry guys. I'll be up for a while, I think, though, so don't worry.**


	12. I Can't Make You Love Me

Keely sighed as she took out her Government book out of her locker. She was still irritated that Bonnie didn't hear Phil's secret. Then again, maybe she wouldn't tell her. Keely wasn't sure if they were still going out. Maybe Bonnie had to ascertain herself about Phil's feelings. If that was true, a dark part of Keely wanted Bonnie's heart to be shredded to a thousand pieces if Phil returned to the future. This part of Keely… this, this GothiKeely would've given anything to see her sister's face as Phil gets into his time machine, never to see the poor girl again.

Keely slammed her hand in her locker door, and swore loudly. Still, for having such thoughts about her sister, she reckoned she might have had it coming. She glared at the few people staring at her.

"Keely!" Phil called out. Keely rolled her eyes. She still was a little ticked off at Phil. "Listen… I'm really sorry about what happened… I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did…"

Keely turned around.

"I just… I know that our being together is weird for you-"

"Phil, that's not it! That's not it at all!"

"What do you mean?"

Keely sighed. "It's great that you like Bonnie. As long as you're… stuck here, you might as well be happy, right? So, what better way to be happy than--"

"Keely, we broke up." Keely widened her eyes, saying nothing. "I mean… we both noticed that you were kind of affected by it… We knew it was awkward for you. And… we agreed that going out wasn't worth me losing my friendship with you… Look, she knew that we cared for each other, and she noticed that you were really distant when we were going out… She was worried you might do something drastic…"

"But… what about how you felt about her? Don't you still feel--"

"Look, Keely, I _love_ Bonnie--"

"So why did you break up with her?"

"But I'm not _in_ love with her. I guess I just forgot about you, and I'm _really sorry_… But now I'm worried that I might not find somebody that's right for me."

"Oh, you won't have any problems with that," Keely said, passively. Still, Phil apologized, and she was glad he did. She wouldn't let him know that, though. Not yet.

"How do you know?" Phil asked.

"Phil, everybody likes you. You're funny, smart, nice… everybody likes you." Keely sighed, and started to walk away.

"Do you like me?" he asked. Keely stopped dead in her tracks, and slowly turned back towards him. "I have to know… Do you… just, _like_ me, at all?"

Keely looked Phil up and down, and sighed. "No."

Phil's eyes saddened as Keely walked away down the hall.

* * *

**Read and respond. Sorry about the short chappies…**


	13. Because Of Me

It was the night of the Halloween dance, and, despite the fact that she didn't have a date, Keely knew she had to go, mainly because she had promised to help Pim get Candida.

It took Pim a while to find Keely. Mainly because Keely wasn't in her usual vibrant colors. She was wearing a black dress, with a bit of red in the bottom. She also wore a black hat, with a black veil draped over her face, and black ballet shoes. "Hey, Pim," she greeted. "So where's Gerard."

"Surgically attached to Candida's arm," Pim replied, pointing him out. "Just attack when he's away from her…"

Keely waited for an opportune moment to distract Gerard.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phil stood across the room, looking at Keely occasionally. Bonnie walked up next to him. "Are you going to talk to her at all?" she asked.

"She'll just ignore me," Phil said. "It isn't the time or the place… maybe afterwards or something…"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "She's waiting," she muttered, but Phil didn't hear. Eventually, she scoffed and walked away.

* * *

Eventually, Candida left to her own friends, and Keely began to talk to Gerard.

Pim saw her opportunity, and began to sneak up on Candida.

"No way!" one of the Fashion Zombies squealed, and pushed Candida a bit. Candida wouldn't have stumbled if she hadn't tripped over somebody's foot. Instead, she staggered backwards straight into Pim.

Pim fell back at the most unfortunate of moments. A cake for the party, which looked like a painted wedding cake, was passing by, and she fell straight into it, getting covered in frosting. The Fashion Zombies started laughing.

"Candida!" Pim shouted. "You will pay for this!" Somebody began to push the table into the kitchen, with Pim still on top of it, lying on the remains of the cake.

* * *

Phil watched Keely and Gerard, glaring at the two. Owen didn't let this go unnoticed. "Dude!" he said, "when are you going to ask her out?"

"Why bother? She hates me," Phil replied.

"She couldn't hate you," Owen said. "She's just mad that you're ignoring her!"

Phil sighed. Even if he was ignoring her, he couldn't just ask her out now. She was talking to Gerard…

Gerard…

Candida's boyfriend.

Maybe she wasn't flirting.

Maybe there was still hope…

Maybe was waiting…

Waiting for him…

_Waiting to return home_


	14. When Doves Cry

**When Doves Cry (The Reason)

* * *

**

About midway through the dance, Keely decided to go outside. She felt too out of place amongst the happy couples, dancing, laughing, not worrying about dark-haired boys…

She had never been as frustrated with Phil in her life as she was at that moment. She wasn't sure if she would even talk to him if he came up to her.

At the same time, she was afraid she might just give him a wet kiss on the lips if she even saw him. Whichever reaction came, she knew it wouldn't be a good thing.

She felt guilty for telling Phil she didn't like him… but it was sort of true. She was so angry with him… but she was madly in love with him…

Or…

Was she so angry with him _because_ she was madly in love with him?

It would be a perfect explanation. She couldn't ever stay with him- he had to return home eventually. He'd have to leave- have to break her heart.

Break was such a weak word, though.

More like destroy her fragile soul…

Still, he had broken up with her sister. That counted for something. And he'd apologized to her. So why was she still so mad at him? She sure didn't know the reason.

She laughed at the situation, picturing herself standing in front of Phil, flowers held out to him in one hand, a gun pointed at him in the other.

Okay, maybe it wasn't so funny, but she still laughed. As sad as it was, she still laughed.

Why did he break up with Bonnie if he wasn't going to ask her out? That had to have been why he broke up with her… He wouldn't have done it if he hadn't genuinely _cared _for her.

Oh, but he did. They were best friends, and that was enough. He didn't have to love her to be considerate of her feelings. He even said it the other day… _going out wasn't worth losing my friendship with you…_

_friendship_

He never said anything about love… Could he? Should he love her? She wanted him to, but that wasn't a good reason.

A tear fell from her eye and splattered on the cement.

She couldn't count the times she'd imagined them together, together locked in a kiss. Or in an ocean of flowers in a courtyard, while the heat between them is felt by anything and anyone there.

(_How could you just leave me standing_)

But no matter how many times she thought he'd profess his feelings to her, he never did.

(_Alone in a world so cold?_)

But it all led back to the future, didn't it? Phil shouldn't love anybody- Bonnie just happened to be a freak thing. They both knew perfectly well he'd have to return to the future. He couldn't establish any serious relationship with anybody. He _definitely_ couldn't afford to love anybody.

And that just ate away at her.

(_Maybe I'm just too demanding… Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold_)

If he couldn't love anybody, he must have had the mindset that he didn't _want _to love anybody. If his dad fixed the time machine, he wouldn't be able to return until he was at least 21... If he could even afford it. By then, he would've forgotten about them. Keely knew that she wasn't perfect…

(_Maybe you're just like my mother… She's never satisfied_)

Oh, but boy, he sure acted like they really meant something for a guy who couldn't grow attached to anybody in this time.

And what baffled her the most, is that they were fighting. He only had so much time in this century, and he was wasting it fighting with his best friend.

(_Why do we scream at each other? …This is what it sounds like when doves cry_)

Keely shivered as a particularly strong gust of wind blew past her.

"Hey, Keely," a voice said, causing her heart to cease beating for a few seconds.

"Hey," she said in a thick voice, hoping he wouldn't know she'd been crying.

Unfortunately, he turned her face towards his. Keely was relieved that her impulses didn't make her kiss him. Phil noticed the tracks of her tears, and said, "What's on your mind? And don't you dare say nothing…"

"Phil…" she began, as her voice quavered, "…I just… Why are we fighting?"

"Because you're mad that I ignored you…"

"No, that's not what I meant!" Keely shouted, a little more harshly than she had intended. Softening her voice, she added, "I mean… you could be going back home any day now… Why are we wasting what could be our last night together fighting each other? It doesn't make any sense to me…"

Phil sighed. "I've been thinking about the same thing…"

"I've always heard the saying, 'Live every day as if it were your last…' but I… I never really understood it until you came along. And… I want you to stay here… but… every time I look at you, all I can think about is… you leaving…"

"So why don't we start living by the moment?" Phil asked. He was looking to his right, away from Keely, but she pulled his face to face hers and locked him in a passionate kiss.

"How's that for living in the moment?" she asked, when they pulled apart.

_Wow_, Phil mouthed.

The two stood in silence, until Phil asked, "So did Tia get the car back?"

"Yeah. Bonnie's friend really covered it up well. There's still a little indent, but you can't notice it, and the paint covered it up nicely…"

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about Tia killing you," Phil laughed. However, that statement just made Keely revert back to her mental image of her with flowers and a pistol extended out at him. But one more look at Phil, and she couldn't help but return his quirky smile.

"Shut up, Phil," Keely laughed. Phil decided to silence them both, and pressed his lips against hers.

(_Don't cry... Darling, don't cry... don't cry, don't cry, don't don't cry..._)

* * *

**I'm expecting two more chapters, my pretties. Read and review… I do not own the lyrics or rights or any of that BS of "When Doves Cry" by Prince. ...Hm... had to change my ending to this chappie a little. I was just reading element90's new story, and one of my lines was too similar to one of the lines in that story, so I had to change mine...**


	15. Stone Cold Crazy

Revenge was imminent.

"Okay," Pim said to Gerard… well, actually, the replicate of Gerard. "When Candida comes around the corner, I'm going to lead you around the corner. Just follow me."

"Got it," Gerard said. Pim actually thought he was a good looking guy. Black hair, green eyes, tall but not too tall… but there wasn't enough time to think about that now- Candida had just rounded the corner, and seen Pim with her boyfriend.

Pim quickly ran around the corner, Gerard 1A following her. When they were out of sight of Candida, Pim ran into the empty classroom and deleted the replicate.

Candida rounded the next corner, and heard laughter coming from a classroom. "Gotcha now, Diffy," she muttered, and pushed the door open. As expected, a water bucket fell from the top of the door.

"Wow Pimple," she continued, standing in the doorway. "I expected better than a water pail gag from you.

Candida walked in, tripping the wire. Pim looked up, a huge smile plastered on her face, and Candida saw a large balloon heading towards her face.

It exploded in her face, covering her face, hair and shirt in a dark blue dye. Pim laughed delightedly as Candida stared in horror at her new shirt, ruined by the likes of the Pimple.

"You are _SO_ going to regret this!" Candida threatened, before running off to her locker for a change of clothes. Candida was well prepared. An emergency change of clothes was always in her locker, just in case somebody decided to copy her outfit.

Pim smiled at her genius. Sure, her face would get cleaned, but that dye was _not_ coming out of her hair…

Not for a long time…

Nobody makes a fool out of Pim Diffy and gets away with it, you know.


	16. A Perfect Circle

**Okay, I cheated. This chapter is named after a band. And it's a short chapter, but... I think it does the trick, again. We'll see whatcha think.**

**element90- wow, short chapters here, but I feel they do the job. Thanks for the good luck wish, by the way. Not sure how much it'll help, but it's greatly appreciated, I assure you. Glad to see you're not mad, too. Some people would probably mess a person up if they did that. Hooray! Anyway, I think my favs list is such a barren wasteland because I created my account in March, but I didn't visit it regularly until last month or so... During the summer, I spent about seventy percent of my time hauled up in my room, listening to music, writing down notes in my notebook... But now I'm back. **

* * *

"Jenga!" Keely and Phil sang, as their tower of "Truth or Dare" Jenga collapsed to the ground. 

"I'm bored," Tia announced from the other room. Keely and Phil, however, were not listening. Tia noticed this, and entered the other room. "I said, 'I'm bored'!"

"We know," Phil said, looking over his shoulder at her. However, this was a huge mistake, as Keely took her opportunity to tackle Phil and kneel on his chest. "Okay, okay, I give!" he wheezed, and she got off of him, raising her arms in victory. He usually lost whenever they decided to fool around like that.

When she got off of him, he took a pillow from the couch and threw it at her.

"We could go down to the mall," Via suggested. "Sale at Old Navy, you know."

"Mall with three girls? I think I'll pass…" Phil muttered.

"I'm not going if Philly-Willy isn't going…" Keely said.

"Phil…" Tia said, looking at him.

"You can't _do _it right," Keely said. In her most pathetic voice, she begged, "Pleeeeeeease, Phil?"

Phil tried to look away from her, but gave in eventually. "I hate those Bambi eyes, Keely," he said.

"I know," Keely said, smiling. "Don't worry, Phil. We can ditch these two if you want when we get there…" Keely said mysteriously, winking at him. He raised his eyebrows, intrigued by the bad girl that occasionally sparked up in her.

"Okay then," Tia said delightedly. "To the mall!" The four walked outside, and Keely and Phil climbed into the back seat.

Via was about to climb into the passenger's side, but then realized something. When she asked, Keely and Phil looked at each other, horrified.

"Tia…what's this gash in the side of the car?"

Keely gasped. "Oh, fu--"

* * *

**Well? What did you guys think? Too overboard? Too weird? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! (As previously said... I expected this to be my last chapter. Then again, I expected my Just Walk Away to be a oneshot, so we'll have to see.) Review! Review! Cookies to those who review! Stay tuned for my next ficcy, an early holiday story for you guys!**

**By the way, if you're confused about the gash in the car, go back to chapter "When Doves Cry." You should've read that carefully before, but I know it's a little confusing. The mere fact that I'd have to explain it would take away from the story, so hopefully you got it before you read this part of the note. ;)**


End file.
